


The Waiting

by guineapiggie



Series: Reflections of our Lives [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, This is why you don't bring war veterans into a hospital, bespin throwback, i think, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineapiggie/pseuds/guineapiggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe letting her husband accompany Leia into hospital wasn't the best idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I take it he just happened to be the only pilot available when she was due. Probably almost crashed into the hospital in his panic. 
> 
> Anyway, Han and Luke are waiting on the corridor while Leia is giving birth to her baby.

“Han, sit down,” Luke tries in a slightly exasperated tone. “She’ll be fine.”

He’s starting to wonder if Han can even hear him. Both men flinch at another scream the heavy doors barely seem to soften.

“It’s perfectly natural, sir,” a nurse says timidly, but shies away at the murderous glance the Corellian shoots her.

“Han, _sit down_.”

Finally, he turns to look at the young Jedi and whispers: “I _can’t_ listen to this, kid.”

There’s something lost and frantic in his eyes, and while Luke is sure most husbands pacing these corridors aren’t exactly calm, he doesn’t think any of them looks this tortured.

Oh Force. _Torture_.

He should have thought of this.

“Han,” he begins softly, “seriously, we’ll wait outside.”

Again, his friend seems deaf to his words. He’s going paler and paler while he paces the corridor.

 _Enough_ , Luke decides and grips his arm, at which the smuggler flinches so violently Luke gives a little yelp himself.

“Luke,” he whispers suddenly. “You don’t think she… on Bespin, they didn’t… she didn’t _hear,_ did she?”

Luke hesitates. “It was meant for me. I don’t think she heard anything,” he lies then.

 _She didn’t just hear, Han. She_ watched.


End file.
